Conventionally, there has been proposed an image pickup device including a normal pixel and an image plane phase difference detection pixel, in which an organic photoelectric conversion film is provided in addition to a photodiode (PD) as photoelectric conversion sections of the image pickup device (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The image pickup device has a configuration in which, as major constituent elements, an on-chip lens, a transparent upper electrode, an organic photoelectric conversion film, a transparent lower electrode, and a PD are formed in order from a light-incident side. In particular, the lower electrode of the organic photoelectric conversion film of the image plane phase difference detection pixel is provided with a slit at an optical center of the on-chip lens where intensity of incident light is highest.